


Когда мы взрослеем

by Jay_999



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2010-2012, Childhood, Gen, Growing Up Together, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Nico POV, Playing Piano, canon!fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: Сэр Фрэнк Уильямс как-то сказал Нико, что с каждым человеком вы знакомитесь дважды. Нико любил повторять эту фразу то там, то здесь, но сейчас судьба решила сыграть с ним злую шутку.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [сикрет-санту по Ф1](http://f1fest.diary.ru/p184051312.htm) в 2012. С тех пор очень много воды утекло, а динамика отношений сильно изменилась.

Нико не заметил в какой момент все начали говорить, что он повзрослел, стал настоящим мужчиной, что это уже был не тот белокурый мальчишка, которого дразнили «Бритни». Нико Росберг принимал эти комплименты как взрослый — одаривал ответной лестью, широко улыбался и вообще вел себя как настоящий лидер команды и душа компании — много шутил и поддерживал беседу. 

— Тебе еще рано, — говорила мать, покачивая головой. В детстве он, как и все остальные дети, мечтал поскорее стать сначала четырнадцатилетним, затем – восемнадцатилетним, вот только оказалось, что взросление — не самые приятный процесс. 

Нико не повзрослел в одиннадцать, когда выиграл свою первую гонку, или в тринадцать, когда впервые поцеловал девушку, Анну и уж точно не в двадцать один, когда подписал контракт с «Уильямсом». Он повзрослел, когда его в первый раз обозвали девчонкой на виду у всех, когда отец в порыве злости отвесил ему пощечину и когда Фредерик Вассё навалился на него всем весом, вдавливая в стену, в туалете одного из клубов и шептал «будь хорошим мальчиком». В эти моменты со всем приходилось справляться самому: смеяться над издевками, уходить на неделю из дома и бить между ног Фредерику. 

А еще взрослеть помогал ему его друг Льюис Хэмильтон.

Они познакомились, кажется, в другой жизни, у Нико тогда появились первые прыщи, а Льюис был не очень общителен – говорил только тогда, когда считал это необходимым. От Льюиса не веяло злостью и завистью, как от многих других ребят-гонщиков, он просто не считал нужным общаться. Ему это было не интересно. 

— Тебя что, бульдог укусил? — спросил у него Нико.

Льюис на него посмотрел непроницаемым взглядом, а потом улыбнулся.

— А тебя Леонардо ди Каприо? 

Льюис смеялся прерывисто и звонко, настолько необычно, что Нико захотелось услышать этот смех ещё.

Когда Нико было уже пятнадцать, а Льюису еще четырнадцать, они слушали Майкла Джексона и пили «Будвайзер» в гостиничном номере. Майкл был и чёрным, и белым одновременно, и это устраивало их обоих. Льюис лежал на кровати, закинув ноги на стену, и разыгрывал руками барабанную партию. Они гонялись за одну команду уже три месяца, и как все дети, для которых даже месяц — это уже вечность, были не разлей вода.

— А нам ничего не будет за пиво? — спросил Льюис.

— Я все проверил, босс спит, отец на вечеринке, насчет бутылок я уже договорился с уборщицей из Перу. 

Нико любил нарушать правила, когда он затевал очередную шалость, у него загорались глаза «как у бешеной собаки Ван Дер Гарде», как выражался Льюис. Нико было весело, а когда ему было весело, все остальное уходило на второй план. Льюис в свою очередь, казалось, был не против шума и авантюр вокруг себя.

*** 

— Тебе нравится Элис! Нравится! — крутился он вокруг Льюиса, как заведенный йоркширский терьер. — Я видел, как ты покраснел, когда она тебя поцеловала.

Элис Корней была двадцатипятилетней англичанкой, которая уже месяц работала в пресс-службе серии. 

— Ничего она меня не целовала, — отвернулся Льюис, уставившись в стену. 

— Я видел, — прыгнул на него Нико, схватил за плечи и развернул к себе. — Я все видел. 

— Слезь с меня, — Льюис начинал злиться. — А то ударю. 

У Нико горели глаза, ему не хватало только высунутого языка для полного сходства. А еще он знал, что Льюис не мог злиться на него долго. 

— Она мне не интересна, — вздохнул Льюис. 

— И правильно. Как можно встречаться с девушкой, которая тебе в матери годится. 

Они оба замолчали, каждый размышляя о чем-то своём, а через полчаса включили недавно вышедший «Бойцовский клуб». Они тут же думать забыли об Элис Корней и в последующие несколько недель выплескивали адреналин и гормоны переходного возраста по рецепту Финчера. 

— Ты мой лучший друг, — сказал потом Нико, прикладывая лёд к левому глазу и стараясь не шевелиться. Краем глаза он заметил, как через боль улыбнулся Льюис. 

В пятнадцать дружить очень просто, нужно просто разделять интересы, слушать одну и ту же музыку, быть все время вместе, например, ездить за одну команду, и когда кретин вроде Льюцци начинает лезть с кулаками после гонки, заступаться за друга.

***

По вечерам они пили пиво, слушали музыку, смеялись и пару раз даже курили траву, которую Нико находил у знакомых. Льюис учился играть на гитаре, на десятый раз играл Californication, Нико смотрел на него во все глаза, подпевал себе под нос и мечтал, чтобы так было всегда. И иногда, на секунду, как наваждение, хотелось чего-то большего, но эти мысли он всегда прогонял. 

С Льюисом было легко, он ничего не хотел от Нико, как другие мальчишки. Ему было все равно на отца Нико, на постоянные вечеринки, на которые Кеке таскал сына, на деньги и на спонсоров. Они были из разных миров. Когда Нико говорил, что нужно поддерживать хорошие отношения с владельцем команды, Льюис отвечал, что главное — быстро ездить. У Льюиса был отец, который думал обо всем, что находилось за пределами трассы, и поддержка «Макларена», которая была личной подушкой безопасности. Поэтому Льюис думал только о гонках и, иногда, о музыке. У Нико была другая модель взросления – его приучали к хорошей жизни, к умению делать выбор, к общению с людьми, ему давали право делать ошибки и учиться на них. А еще ему рассказывали, что все люди разные, что есть бедные и богатые и что дружить лучше с кем-то из своего круга, просто потому что они тебя понимают. Нико старался не слушать отца, но знал, что тот чаще всего оказывался прав. 

— А можно Льюис пойдет с нами? – спросил он перед одной из спонсорских вечеринок.

Отец удивленно посмотрел и пожал плечами:

— Можно, но не думаю, что он захочет. 

Льюис и не захотел. Он резонно спросил, что ему там делать, и, не удовлетворившись ответом, отмахнулся и потянулся к плейстейшену. 

***

Они были из разных миров и, наверное, поэтому со временем стали общаться все реже, но всё же Нико периодически звонил ему и звал на различные мероприятия. У Нико всегда было много знакомых, Льюис шутил, что тот знает всех в бизнесе. Но Нико просто любил нравиться. Ему говорили, что у него был врожденный шарм, а он отшучивался, хоть и было приятно. 

С Адрианом познакомил их тоже Нико, благо немецкая школа автомотоспорта часто пересекала молодые дарования на различных гонках. В тот вечер Нико смог вытащить в кои-то веки Льюиса в люди на вечеринку после гонки в Монако. К ним присоединился Сутиль и Глок. Нико много шутил, смеялся, пытался развеселить всех, они даже успели сыграть в «угадай кто». Когда «Рэд Хот Чили Пепперс» вышли на сцену, они протиснулись поближе.

— Басист лажает, — заметил Сутиль после первой песни.

— Да что ты понимаешь, — нахмурился Льюис. 

— Ты глухой что ли? Он же в ноты не попадает. 

— Разбираешься?

— Семь лет музыкальной. 

Нико тогда заметил, как Льюис посмотрел на Адриана – долго, вдумчиво, и потом на удивленный взгляд Адриана ответил улыбкой. Весь вечер они обсуждали свои музыкальные пристрастия, феномен группы «Гориллаз» и спорили о том, есть ли что-то хорошее в «System Of A Dawn». Нико молча крутил в руках стакан с безалкогольным мохито, пытался танцевать и получать удовольствие, как всегда делал, но в этот раз не получалось. Спустя полчаса он отправился домой, сообщив об этом Льюису, но тот, кажется, даже не услышал. Конечно, это было не так важно, как доказать Адриану, что Эминем — новое слово в музыке. Во сколько вернулся Льюис, он не знал. 

Через две недели он увидел их в холле одной из гостиниц в Нюрбургринге за игрой на пианино. 

Нико помнил все до последней мелочи. Это был вечер пятницы, нужно было ехать на прием, поэтому он спустился раньше. Из дальнего холла доносилась музыка, откуда-то из подсознания всплыло имя Баха. Когда он вошел в холл, то увидел, как Льюис облокотился на черный рояль, уставившись на Сутиля, который вдохновенно играл. 

— Научи меня, — не спросил, а скорее приказал Льюис, он взял стул неподалеку и сел рядом с Адианом. 

Нико не мог объяснить себе, почему не ушел, а стоял там в конце зала как вкопанный и не мог оторвать взгляда. Он не знал, что именно это было, может, всему виной полутемный зал, может, Венский вальс, которому Адриан пытался научить Льюиса, может, два стакана шампанского, что успел принять Нико, но, наверное, все же дело было в том, как Адриан накрыл руку Льюиса своей и вот так, двумя руками, учил его играть. А может, потому, как близко и интимно, и неправильно Адриан наклонился к нему и зашептал что-то прямо на ухо, и как вздрогнул Льюис, выпрямил спину по струнке и затем, через мгновение, уже целовал его. 

Нико выскочил из холла, почувствовав вибрацию телефона в кармане. Весь вечер прошел в тумане, Нико выпил четыре бокала шампанского, много шутил, танцевал и, кажется, успел с кем-то в шутку поцеловаться. В субботу он не прошел даже во вторую сессию, а в воскресенье сошел на третьем круге.

Адриан был утонченный и изысканный. Ему нравилось зачесывать волосы назад и растягивать слова. Он разбирался в винах, дизайнерах и этикете, и он ни при каких условиях не запивал суши чем-либо, кроме японского чая. И он был немец. 

Нико казалось, что это слишком жестоко даже для Льюиса. 

Он старался забыть об этом, а если долго в чём-то себя убеждать, в конце концов, начинаешь в это верить. Нико было все равно на Льюиса и уж тем более на Адриана, у него была своя жизнь. А потом он встретил Вивьен, и это было одно из самых правильных событий, что происходили в его жизни. 

Льюис не считал важным поддерживать отношения и звонить, а Нико – не хотел. Даже когда оба стали ездить в «Формуле-1», у каждого были свои команды, напарники, победы и поражения, отношения в статусе ни к чему не обязывающих «приятелей» устраивали обоих.

***

Сэр Фрэнк Уильямс как-то сказал Нико, что с каждым человеком вы знакомитесь дважды, и он любил повторять эту фразу то там, то здесь, но сейчас судьба решила сыграть с ним злую шутку. 

Не то, чтобы Льюис действительно спрашивал Нико, хочет ли он снова быть его напарником. Нет, он скорее поставил его перед фактом. Когда Льюис предложил после гонки в Абу-Даби посидеть на берегу моря, Нико, конечно, согласился. Не так часто Льюис что-либо предлагал. Пока Льюис говорил под шум прибоя, Нико молча пересыпал песок из одной руки в другую. Это было даже обидно — последние пять лет он так старательно обходил Льюиса Хэмильтона, не комментировал его аварии и победы и старался быть как можно дальше от него, что сейчас все эти усилия, похоже, были ни к чему.

— Мы должны стать хорошими напарниками, — заканчивал свой поток мыслей Льюис. — Нужно доверять друг другу. 

— Адриан тебе доверял, — сорвалось у Нико. 

Море шумело очень громко. Впервые Нико ударил первым. Они дрались как никогда раньше, остервенело, сыпали ударами куда можно и нельзя, царапались и кусались, словно совершенно чужие люди, или как самые близкие. Закончилась потасовка так же стихийно, как и началась. Они лежали рядом, плечо к плечу и тяжело дышали. Небо было звездным, огромным, а луна находилась близко-близко. 

— Знаешь, что бы я сейчас хотел? — тихо сказал Льюис.

— Что? — ответил Нико на автомате.

— «Будвайзера».

Нико как будто в мгновение отпустило.

— И марихуаны, — добавил Льюис, заставив Нико засмеяться.

— А если нас увидят? 

— Ты договоришься, ты же Нико Росберг. Тебе все можно.

Нико повернул к нему голову и внимательно посмотрел.

— А ты Льюис Хэмильтон, между прочим.

Льюис ответил на взгляд.

— Приятно познакомиться, я — чемпион «Формулы-1», а ты?

Росберг наклонился и укусил того за шею. Льюис засмеялся, а Нико оторвался, ловя его взгляд, близко-близко, чувствуя теплое дыхание на своей коже и почти улетучившийся Хьюго Босс. Они оба изучающе смотрели друг на друга, словно в первый раз. 

— Мне нужен друг, — разорвал молчание Льюис.

— Это сложно, знаешь ли, — Нико в мгновение стал серьезным. — Быть твоим другом. 

— Я знаю.

Нико удивлено поднял брови и пристально посмотрел на Льюиса. 

— Признание — первый шаг.

— Я хочу выздороветь, док.

Нико кивнул и уставился на небо. Он ему не верил, ни на грош. Но дело в том, что это не имело никакого значения. Ни для кого из них.


End file.
